


Walk on Water, Run Through Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, 2000s, 2010s, Afghanistan war, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Cartinelli - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Cold War, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female Friendship, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Science, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Walk on Water, Run Through Fire

/1960s//

Ana was a cautious driver; Angie had long come to realize this. Her presumption was since Jarvis probably taught her, his style had become hers too. Though it was a pleasant day, and with the windows rolled down, Ana’s slow pace wasn’t as trying as it could be. Yet Angie did wonder how much speed could be wringed out of such an exotic car.

Ana turned her head slightly, looking to Angie with a smile as she lightly teased her friend. “You may drive us back this evening dear, you certainly seem eager to get behind the wheel, no?”

A giggle as she waved her hand, Angie flashed a smile of her own as she replied. “Oh I gotta admit Ana, I’m thinking that if I ask Mr. Stark nicely he’ll give me a car of my own too.” Though meant purely in jest, Angie’s humour didn’t land on Ana. Rather she nodded and pursed her lips for a moment, thoughtful. Then she replied softly. “He would, you need only ask. And if not then I would insist you require it.”

A blush Angie decided to go with it, then as Ana’s smile grew, her teasing was more apparent. “Now you would be a responsible driver won’t you Angie? Or shall it be up to Peggy.” Angie smirked as she replied, making no effort to keep a straight face. “Depends, how fast can it go?”

A gentle laugh, Ana turned and slowed as she began driving down a narrowing road. “Certainly don’t tell Edwin much a thing if he ever needs you to drive for him.”


End file.
